This invention relates to teeth, and more particularly to a method for replacing natural teeth with synthetic teeth.
Generally, teeth consist of three regions: an exposed portion, the crown; a root, which embeds in the jawbone; and a slightly constricted neck at the gum level. The three layers of a tooth are the dentin, which makes up most of the tooth; a hard enamel, which covers the dentin of the crown; and the pulp, composed of connective tissue rich in nerves and blood vessels. These vessels and nerves enter and leave the tooth through the apical foramen. The periodontal membrane lines the tooth socket and secretes the bony cementum that holds the tooth in place.
When such teeth are removed and replaced, it is generally a lengthy and costly procedure in which the individual is usually without the use of any permanent teeth. The cost of such dental procedure is most times too expensive and those needing a tooth or teeth replaced have to go without or have inexpensive and, most times, insecure, sloppy-fitting teeth to replace their natural teeth.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a means of replacing removed teeth with secure, effective teeth, in a short time, almost immediately, at little cost. These teeth effectively replace original teeth so that one ca be assured of good looking, strong teeth.